Love Lessons
by Myrwin
Summary: Natsume and Mikan have been a couple for two years now, and yet Natsume as to learn a love lesson.. until Mikan decides to lurehim into a corner and teach him that very lesson OO


Disclaimer: „Please insert"

Hello there

This is going to be my first One-Shot fic, so please spare me a bit

In this fanfiction everyone is around 14...

Natsume and Mikan have been a couple for a whole 2 years and Natsume has yet to learn what it really means, .. until Mikan decided to corner Natsume in a dark corridor to teach him what love is about OO.

**Love Lesson in the dark**

A little roughly a right now not too cheerful Mikan pushed her boyfriend against a wall, her eyes clouded by emotions.

„You haven't had the courage even once... I mean, you have not done anything.. intimate... to make me feel that you are my boyfriend!"

The young male, feared by the underworld, sent his girlfriend a cold stare, but only met fiery eyes, which were not scared at all.

„Every couple our age has done it, but you-"

„Don't overdo it, Polka-dots!" he answered in a dangerous tune, as she suddenly took a step, her passionate eyes captivating him with their deep, gentle innocence.

„Please Natsume... You have to admit that you made me wait a bit long... ", With one step, the auburn haired girl was in his arms, all passion.

Surprised his hands landed on her hips without his will.

„Or do I have to teach you the know-how?" Thrown back by those words, the change of mood too sudden for Natsume kept staring into enchanting eyes.

„C'mon Natsume..let's do it right here... an auburn haired beauty whispered into his ears, her breath tickling his skin. He could even smell her perfume... as sweet and seductive as oranges...

„And you DO want me, don't you..? It feels good, believe me.", she put her arms around his neck, playing with his hair, ignoring his uneasiness.

The raven haired boy shifted uncomfortably, feeling helpless at the purring voice of his girlfriend.

„Well, maybe..."

„Just maybe? Don't lie to me, I know what you really want...", she smiled sweetly at him, as he tried to concentrate on an imaginative point behind her, wondering how he got into this situation. One moment they had been watching a movie at Central town, the next he knew, he was pushed outside into an empty corridor by his normally easy-going girlfriend...

And now he was staring into those.. demanding brown eyes. He really had kept her waiting for too long until now...

„Right here..? Isn't it a bit too public?", he asked, trying to hide one of his rare blushes, His hands moving up her hips unconsciously.

„It's not big a deal, every couple does it... It's just natural...", she sulked cutely, looking at him with pleading puppy-dog eyes.

„But I...", she put a finger on his lips.

„ No buts.", her seductive lips touched his as faint as a feather.

„... don't expect me to please you too often-"

„Just hurry up and do it!"

„Ok.. here we go.."

Expectantly Mikan looked at him, her eyes wide with eager anticipation.

Roughly he pushed her against the wall, switching their positions...

He gulped. His heart's pulse increased suddenly, as he closed the remaining distance between them slowly.

He took a last breath, a breathe filled with the sweet smell of her skin.

Panting hard he held her in his arms his lips close to her ear.. and mumbled barely comprehendable words.

„Natsume...", Mikan blushed furiously, but with a pleased smile she turned with loving eyes towards Natsume.

„Please.. one more time, I did barely notice something."

„But I-"

„Please... It felt so good..."

„I love you...", he whispered into her ear, a smile lingering on his face.

Yeah.. she was right... it did feel great to say ‚I love you'.. not only to see the adorable pleased smile on her face... but also because of that undescribable happiness in his heart.

Her cheerful laughing filling his soul, he embraced the love of his life tightly.

FINE

O.O

Author's comment 

Myrwin: wellwell, what did you expect :P? I have to admit, I wrote this on a whim, and just wanted to know.. if people would think what I thought -


End file.
